Forbidden Love
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: Sasuke's a criminal, he's engaged to a girl, then falls in love with another girl...sasukexOC SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Don't Own Naruto or do I?**

**Sasuke: Love? Come on!!!!**

**Shut up Sasuke**

**Sasuke: No! (looks at paper/script thing)**

**SasuSaku?!?! I thought you hated SasuSaku**

**I do...(Sasuke, stop, you're giving it away)**

**Sasuke: But, but the script, it said the thingy is, but you say no, but how does that work!!?? AHHH!!**

**Come down Sasuke.....you've gone crazy, oh wait you're always like this....**

**In Backround: Sasuke, laughing like a mad man...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Drat, the damn locations are only known by the members of the Utake clan, hmph, they're all dead!"

"Correction, all but one..."

-------------------------------------------

**Who are these mysterious people...**

**(sasuke calmed down...somewhat)**

**Sasuke: What are you doing the chapter isn't over yet! The thingy says that..."(jumps up and cover his mouth)**

**Okay Okay, I'll continue! Just stop giving the story away, wait when did you get that script thing, there is only one copy, which is...mine...**

**Sasuke: hee hee heeee **

**then runs away....**

**Damn you, Sasuke...**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Let's go visit our summerhouse,"suggested a pink-haired girl.

"Our?"questioned a black haired, black eyed female.

"I mean mine, of course, you know, we share most of our things, I'm not to used to saying mine infront of you,"she replied.

"I see?...."

_' That was a close one'_

"Sakura, since did you have a summerhouse?"

"I got it after I was engaged,"replied Sakura.

_' Oops, oh crap' _thought Sakura, as she cupped her mouth.

"Engaged, with who?"

"Sabrina, Sabrina(yeah that's her name, got a problem with it?oh geez I'm starting to sound like Sasuke...)you never were patient, but you'll meet him when we get there!"lectured Sakura.

"Fine!"muttered Sabrina.

------------------------------------------------

**Later....**

"Here we are!"cheered Sakura, as she opened the door to a pitch-black room.

"Sakura, where are the lights?"asked Sabrina, as she stepped into the room.

"Oh, that won't be nessecary,"said an unknown person, who sounded like a man.

"Who are y-you...."cried Sabrina, but then she was knocked unconsious.

---------------------------------------------

**Sasuke: Ooh,ooh, I know who that person is!**

**looks at paper**

**It's...hey it's.....!(covers his mouth)**

**Okay Okay, that's enough Sasuke, don't ruin it for the nice people!**

**Sasuke: But I want to!!**

**Okay, back to the story**

**Sasuke: But, I didn't get to say who it is yet!!!**

**starts stomping like a little kid**

**o.O dumb you are**

**Sasuke: No I'm NOT!!!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Later, Later....**

"What? Where am I?"asked Sabrina, while looking around in a room and then saw Sakura.(Sabrina is locked up in a cell thingy)

"Why am I locked up, Sakura?"she questioned, and while still looking around, she saw Sasuke,"You, you did this!"

(**Sasuke: Hey, why am I a bad guy? Me: Sasuke, I didn't say you were bad, great now you ruined one part! Sasuke: HA HA Me:Sasuke! throws book at him**)

"Now, now he's my soon to be husband!"said Sakura.

"Him!? He killed many people including my parents!"she yelled.

"That's why I love him so much!"replied Sakura.

"Now, now, we aren't here to argue,"said Sasuke.

"Then why are we here at all!"Sabrina screamed as she banged on the bars of the cell.

"You know."

"Know what, you f-ing bastard?"

"Where the ' eternal life potion' is, now tell me, where is it?"the "f-ing bastard"replied.

"Why should I tell you?"questioned Sabrina.

"But we're friends, Sabrina,"pleaded Sakura.

"Friends?! You were just using me!"

"Well, we asked you nicely, but you don't want to cooperate so you'll stay there, until you do,"sighed Sasuke.

"Whatever, when I die, you'll never know!"pouted Sabrina, turning her back on them.

_' This is harder than I thought, she doesn't fear death, plan B, let's make her fell, right at home.'_

"Very well, we'll leave, come Sakura,"said Sasuke.

And as they left, Sabrina started to talk to herself, considering, there is nothing else to do.

------------------------------------------------

"Why me of all people..."

"I don't know"said Inner Sabrina.

"Shut up..."

----------------------------------------------

**With Sasuke and Sakura...**

"I can tell you have a plan, sweetie,"whispered Sakura.

"Well, the plan is to make Sabrina fell really comfortable, like nothing had happened, and hopefully she'll tell us later, my love, "whispered Sasuke.

"It's worth a shot..."

**Sasuke: I'm wierd in this fanfic, and I come up with the wierdest plans**

**  
Too bad, plus you should of known, you do have the script...**

**Sasuke: Oh yeah.....**

**Anyways R&R**

**Sasuke: Bye! See you next chapter!!!**

**o.O sure...what he said....**

_**Author's Newest Note: Hey there, I understand that the nastiest of you has come out because of how you dislike this story. I ask that you please go the last chapter and check my little note of plead, I promise it's not only swearing if that's what you are thinking. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke: Hi, again guys!!!!**

**Me: o.O**

**Sasuke: Okay, in this chapter, there will...(covers his mouth)**

**Me: Okay, Sasuke, you ruined enough in the first chapter, don't mess this one up!!!**

**Sasuke: Okay...(crosses his fingers)**

**Me: ...I don't trust you...**

**Sasuke: Don't be such a meanie!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke's 5 Best? Ways to Not let people to Escape:**

**(Wierd but you need to remember this)**

**1.Make them Unconsious**

**2.Lock them up in a cage, cell..ect.**

**3.Tie them up(and he means fully!)**

**4.Hand Cuff them**

**5.Look so good they don't want to leave**

**A/N: Okay #5 is stupid(and untrue to his chart) but I couldn't think of anything else, oh well, #5 isn't needed anyway...**

**Back to the actual story...**

**(With Sabrina...)**

-gumble-

"Oh, I wish we had stopped for lunch..."

**Late at Night ...**

-Sasuke and Sakura walk back in the cell room-

"It must be uncomfortable sleeping on the ground,"stated Sasuke.

"W-what?!"questipned Sabrina, who just woke up.

_' Damn, I fell asleep, how dumb is that?! '_ thought Sabrina.

**(Sasuke: Very... Me: Shut up Sasuke!)**

_' What is Sasuke trying to say, we're gonna give her a bed, has he gone insane?! '_ thought Sakura.

**(Sasuke: Yup,...HEY! Me:HAHA for you)**

"Sakura, get the hand cuffs, we'll put the cuffs on her, and we'll bring her to the couch in my room"demanded Sasuke.

**(Sasuke: I don't want to have 'it' with her! Me: You're not gonna Sasuke! Sasuke: Oh...)**

"We'll?"asked Sakura.

"Fine, **I** will,"said Sasuke.

"Okay,"as she left, for the cuffs.

_' This sounds strange, I know we have to be nicer to her,(starts to remember Sasuke's best 5 ways to not let people escape chart...)but we should tie her up, not cuff her, it's better...'_ thought Sakura.

_' What's their plan now?'_ thought Sabrina.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke: I know, I know what their plan is!**

**Me: Yeah, we all know, except for Sabrina...you moron..**

**Sasuke: Oh...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**After she was cuffed...(her legs are tied up somehow)**

"Well, you can't walk..."said Sasuke, as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"AHHHH, let go of me!"she demanded, then bit his arm.

"Bite all you want, I'm not letting you go,"he stated as Sabrina stopped biting him.

----------------------------------------------------------

**In his room...(I know it kinda sounds wrong at times...)**

**A/N: Yeah, I know they're engaged and all, but the story won't work of they share a room(Sasuke and Sakura)**

**(Oh yeah, Sabrina is standing now)**

"What are you gonna do, kill me, just not infront of your beloved Sakura?"hissed Sabrina.

**(Sasuke: But Sakura's peeking through the door that I never closed Me: Sasuke! Sasuke: XD)**

"No, this,"said Sasuke, as Sabrina fell unconsiuos,(again) and landed into Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura, is there something you need?"asked Sasuke.

_' He, he knew I was here! ' _she thought.

"Uh, n-no,"Sakura replied, as she left quickly.

_' He's starting to fall inlove with her. My husband(soon to be) cheating! I can tell, by that look in his eyes while he clutched Sabrina!'_

**(Sasuke: I don't want to be a cheater! Me: Suck it up, and be a man)**

**Okay, I got this far...**

**R&R**

**Sasuke: SabrinaUtake(no I will not tell you my real name!) is it nappy time?**

**Me: o.O why ask me this!!??**

**Sasuke: Naruto said he'd give me ten dollars, if I asked you that...**

**Me: I see... Naruto, if you're reading this...PREPARE!!!!**

**Sasuke: YAH, more fights!!!**

**Me: Did someone pay you to say that?**

**Sasuke: No...**

**Me: o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Um, hi again guys and girls...**

**-Naruto starts charging at me-**

**Naruto: I will not give up!**

**Me: Okay, Naruto, I only punched you once, because you paid Sasuke to do something, and what he did, I forget, anyways now you're charging like I killed Sakura or something, yet you miss everytime... wait, what was I trying to point out again?**

**Naruto charges again, I duck, he slams into the wall...**

**Sasuke: I dunno, let's get to the story, okay, at the beginning I will...WHAT?!**

**-Punches him- Me: Sasuke, I told you already to stop, yet you don't...**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**(Sabrina woke up...again, on the couch)**

**3:30 am**

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, still awake...

**(Sasuke: Without a... Me: -cups his mouth- Sasuke, shut up!)**

Sabrina started to turn red, even blushed.

_' Why did he take off his shirt? Wait, why do I care? Why am I blushing? I'm suppose to hate him, he killed my parents! '_ thought Sabrina. Then Sasuke turned around and saw she was awake, then quickly put his shirt back on.

_' Oh-no, what is he gonna do now?' _thought Sabrina, as she saw him walking towards her.

"Is there something wrong?" he said, kneeling down and feeling her forehead.

_' His hand, so soft, so warm, not cold and rough as I thought they were, on bare skin,'_ thought Sabrina.

"You don't seem to have a fever..." he stated.

**(Sasuke: Doi, she doesn't have a fever! Me: Shut up, why don't you?! -slaps him- Anyways you just 'dissed yourself... Sasuke: I did? Me: Oh Sasuke...-sigh-)**

Sabrina opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something, yet nothing same out...Then Sasuke pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips!

_' What is he doing? H-he, he's engaged to Sakura though!'_ thought Sabrina.

"Don't you dare, say anything about this, to anyone! Okay?" he commanded.( oh yeah, the doors are closed)

"Uh-uh, o-okay,"stuttered Sabriona.

**R&R**

**Yeah this is shorter than the other chapters, but does it matter? **

**Sasuke: Um, author-san?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Sasuke: I think Naruto died...**

**-sees dead Naruto-**

**I think he died, 'cuz of this mushy mushy stuff in this chapter...**

**Me: Yeah right, he probably worn himself out...**

**Sasuke: Okay...well, BYE NICE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Me: o.O You never change...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Okay, this might not be as good, I'm like, writing/finishing/starting 6 other stories, so my mind is cramped with other ideas...**

**A/N 2: Yah?The fourth chapter is out, yeah have you guys(and girls) thought the story is going too fast? **

**Sasuke: YES!**

**Me:...If yes, besides Sasuke's, sorry, my mind 's not really working...**

**Sasuke: NOT WORKING? If it's not working, how are you writing this fanfic?**

**ME: Not like that, Sasuke! I mean, my ideas/the story is gonna be wierder/not as good!**

**Sasuke: Weirder? How is that possible? The story's already wierd!**

**Me: Shut the BEEP BEEP BEEP Up You BEEPing Bastard!**

**Sasuke: You're meaner than usual...**

**Me: I'm sick of you!!!!!**

**Sasuke: You are...? -starts crying-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Morning...**

Sabrina finally woke up, stretched her arms, and noticied, the cuffs were off. She looked at her ankles too, she can moove freely and swiftly again! But the pain from them being so tight was still, like if they were just removed. She looked if Sasuke was still in bed, he wasn't. It was her chance, her chance to escape, so she got up and tried to stand up. But her legs were so sore, they couldn't support her and caused her to fall down. Even her arms were sore, but she managed to lean her back on the couch.

"So you're awake,"said a mysterious voice. Sabrina looked up, it was Sasuke with a tray of food in his hands.

"Eat, you must be famished,"said Sasuke, pushing the tray of food towards her. Sabrina just stared into the bowl of rice, plainly, then looked up at Sasuke.

"So, what did you do to it? For all I know, you could've poisoned it!"said Sabrina, coldly.

"Would I? Would I do such a thing, after what happened last night?"

"What? Nothing really happened,"said Sabrina, using a ' I don't know, but I do know ' tone, and with a fake smile.

"Well, just try some anyways.."

"I would if I could, but I'm sore all over and I don't have grip in hands,"replied Sabrina, demonstrating with the chopsticks.

"Very well,"he said, and picked up the chopsticks, scooped some rice up with them and raised it to her mouth,"now open up."

"I'd rather not be fed like a baby,"she said.

"Doesn't matter, you need to gather up some strength."

"Oh, fine,"Sabrina replied, grinning and did as what she was told.

**Later...**

"Sasuke, I was wondering, why did you take off my hand cuffs?"questioned Sabrina.

**Me: Sasuke, why are you wearing a backpack?**

**Sasuke: You were sick of me, so now I will leave, I can't bother you anymore...maybe I will go to beCyberSafe(my friend)**

**Me: Her? NOOOO!!! You're mine! -starts hugging him- ' **_**he make's the story somewhat funny'**_

**Tenten: What will happen next? And not just the story I mean the author and sasuke too! I can't believe I can type anything without the author kicking me off, like the couple other times, way to go Sasuke, you rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Me: Sasuke, don't leave or I'll kill you!**

**Sasuke: Are you really gonna? - sees me holding a katana -(still hugging him)**

**Okay, yes you will, but you said you were sick of me, why?**

**Me: Sometimes authors get stressed out, like me, and they will yell at times..**

**Sasuke: Why are you stressed?**

**Me: Try writing about 5 stories at the same time**

**Sasuke: I did...**

**Me: o.O**

**Sasuke: Can I ruin the other ones?**

**Me: Will you not leave?**

**Sasuke: Yes..**

**Me: Then okay...hey you, Tenten, leave, I'm the author here!**

**Tenten: Oh no! Better leave before she gets serious, like the other authors...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"...well, do you want them on 'cuz I can..."

"No, no, but I'm just wondering saying, aren't you afraid that I might escape?"qestioned Sabrina.

"Uh, well you can't now, you're too sore, that you can't even hold chopsticks..."replied Sasuke.

_' I know that's not the true anwser, but if I ask again he'll just say that he already told me the anwser, kuso,'_thought Sabrina,'_ but either way, his anwser is ever so true, I wouldn't have a chance to escape in this condition...'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_' It's taking an awful long time, who knows what they're doing now? I've got to stop them before it's too late, but how?..._' thought Sakura.

"Ah-hah! I have the perfect plan!(?)"whisprered Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-knock- knock-

"Here, I'll get it, you just stay here,"said Sasuke and left for the door.

' _Just stay here?! Am I too late? '_ thought Sakura.

Then Sasuke opened the door and stepped out, then closing the door again.

"So?"asked Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh, right, why did take so long to give her a small bowl rice?"

"Let's say her hands were really sore, and had no grip..."replied Sasuke.

"Really? Anyways, this plan isn't working, let's just give her some sake and hope she'll tell us then!"suggested Sakura.**(Sasuke: I understand to give her sake, she's really bad with it! Me: Sasuke... Sasuke: Ahh! -kisses him on the cheek- Sasuke: What was that for? Me: For being you!)**

"No trust me, let's stick with this plan.."

"Fine.."she sighed and walked away.

_' You only want to stick with this plan, because when you flirt with her, you'll just say it's part of the plan...' _thought Sakura, with her eyes in rage.

**Sasuke: I'm glad that I was about to leave, you're alot nicer to me now..**

**Me: TT Do you want me to stop or something?R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Sasuke: Author-san, can I have another snoothie?**

**Me:...Ahhh! I'm sick of being your maid!**

**Sasuke: Okay, I'll just leave...**

**Me: I don't care anymore, leave! You'll be someone else's problem, then!**

**Sasuke:...okay...I won't leave...**

**Me:o.O, sorry people for making you wait, anyways, enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke's back in the room...**

"What are you doing, Sabrina, you're in bad condition!"said Sasuke, seeing Sabrina climbing out the window.(well trying)

"Doesn't matter, you still want to know where the damn potion is,"replied Sabrina, still trying to climb out, and every move she made, gave her pain in her arms or legs.

"How would you know?"asked Sasuke.

"Sakura, she's a loudmouth you know.."replied Sabrina.

"She told you?!"

"No, I mean, when you stepped outside, I could hear Sakura, 'cuz she's that loud!"

Then Sabrina resumed climbing up, this time she slipped.

_' Oh no, I know I should've used the other door!'_ she thought to herself, but instead of landing in the ground, she landed into Sasuke's arms.

"I told you, were in bad condition,"he said and placed her on the couch.

"You just saved me so you can..."

"No! It's not true! That's not the only reason why I saved you..."Sasuke said, then turned away, so Sabrina couldn't see deep care hidden within his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke: Wait, can't Sakura hear?**

**Me: No, it's 11am, garden time...**

**Sasuke: Okay...?**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"Thank you"

"What?"

"Thank you for saving me.."

**Me: Yeah, that's all I have so far...**

**Sasuke: You're nice, you just stop at a random point!**

**Me:..You try making this story better!**

**Sasuke: Glad to, once upon a time, there lived a girl and a boy. the boy fell inlove with another girl, who rejected him and then committed suicide!**

**Me: That's not even how the story goes...**

**Sasuke: More intresting though...**

**Me:TT ...R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Love**

**For all who are friggin' hating your asses off go to the bottom and you'll find a note. Please accept my honesty that it won't be all bull. THANK YOU BxTCHES!**

**Chapter 7**

**Me: What are you doing Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hee Hee, writing the new version of the story, this time all of it happens in the story...**

**Me(bends down): How far are you?**

**Sasuke: I'm about finished, can I read it?**

**Me: No! At the end of this story, then I guess you could.....**

**Sasuke: Hmm..so this is the--**

**Me:(cupped his mouth...again) Okay, they'll find out themselves!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All of sudden, Sakura barged in.

"Save yourself, Sasuke's mine!"said Sakura.

"Sakura-san! I thought it was 'garden' time,"stuttered Sasuke.

"And I thought you were my soulmate! I guess we're both wrong!"said Sakura.

"Soulmate..."whispered Sabrina, then glanced at Sasuke,"What truly is a soulmate?"

-------------------------------------------

**Sasuke: God! How dumb is she? Everyone knows that a soulmate is a....what is a soulmate?**

**Me: You should know!**

**Sasuke: Oh! So even the one and only author doesn't know!**

**Me: And the one and only Uchiha is a big dumbass!**

**Sasuke:...that's not nice!**

**--------------------------------**

"If I can't have you,"said Sakura, pulling out something that was behind her.

_'A knife!' _thought Sasuke_, ' Is she, no, she wouldn't dare...'_

"...Nobody can!"she screamed as she tried to stab Sasuke, but instead, Sabrina rushed up and was the one stabbed...killed."Good-bye, Uchiha-san,"were Sabrina's last words before she was taken by death's hands, and her dead body fell into Sasuke's shaking arms. Sakura jumped back, after all that blood splattered onto Sasuke's and her faces.

"no.."

"Heh heh heh heh...HAHAHAHA!!!Finally, heh your mine,"she squeked, sounding like Sasuke, um, you know, it was, uh, okay I don't know which episode, but it's when Sasuke explodes outta the sound 5 coffin, and starts laughing, that part...yeah...that was cool.**(Sasuke: Getting of topic!)**

Quickly, without thinking, he ripped the knife out of Sabrina, and threw it at Sakura. It hit her heart...direct hit. She fell onto the cold floor of this horrible day, with a big "thump."

"49 kills..."he said and looked at Sabrina, and saw her soft but scared eyes,"I'm sorry you were brought into this big mess..."

He sighed and grabbed the knife that killed Sabrina, Sakura and will kill him. "My life long goal was to kill 50 people, but it feels unfullfilling(sp?)....like it or not...today is the day my goal becomes reality,"were his last words and cut his wrists(no, he's not emo...much)...and he had a happy death.

**Sasuke: Ahhh! I died!**

**Me: ...no, that just happened in the story!**

**Sasuke: Ohhh...**

**Me: Anyways, Sakura would be dead by now...wait...that's a good thing(as you can see, I'm a Sakura hater)..damn, I wish I had a death note!**

**Sasuke:...**

**Me: Sasuke, are you crying?**

**Sasuke: No! (me: give him evil glare) Okay yes! It was just so sad!**

**Me: Okay...wait, you wanted to read your version...**

**Sasuke: No, it's bad! **

**Me: Give it!!!! Sasuke: NOOOO!!! (take book away from Sasuke) (then reads it) Me: OMG!! Sasuke! None of that happens! Sasuke: So.... aren't you forgetting something? Me:...right! The comic for this is almost out! If you want to read it I guess you can ask me for the link....**

**Sasuke: By asking on the review section or a private message!**

**Me:...sure! What he said...**

**R&R Hoped you enjoyed the story!**

Author's Newest Note:Hey there all you people who discriminate stories! How's it going? I would be very pleased if you shut your trap. Sound harsh? Have you looked at your talk? Not so pleasant. I understand that most dislike OC's, well....who gives a damn? Did I ask you to read it? Okay, you didn't like it, but was it really necessary that you had rant on how it wasn't to your favour? If it wasn't about the whole OC thing, thanks for putting up with THAT. Then there is the whole being offended that I pretty much ruined the thought of SasuSaku or however you would like to describe it. Well, look above and keep your comments. Lastly, if it's about how it's written..well sorry there. I don't like the formation either and how much description its lacking. But within a year, people can develop a much more tasteful way to write. Sorry that I haven't re-formatted it, but I do appreciate that none of you, who don't like it, haven't nagged about it. So in the long run, thank you.

And a thank you to the rest of the ranters, for taking time to read this note....if you even bothered your shameful mouthes. Again, this may sound harsh but have you even looked at some of the bullshit- I mean comments?

I know that you guys probably will but I hope that you don't. Anyways, what I hope is that you won't go ranting off on THIS and saying I have no right to even say this and blah blah blah...sorry I drifted off when you started talking. So don't because I think since it's my story, I get to ask of such things.


End file.
